O Mistério do Papiro
by LyaCatWoman
Summary: Um ano após os eventos em Ahm Shere, os O'connell encontram um papiro que poderá mudar o rumo da humanidade e Rick descobre mais sobre seu passado.
1. Chapter 1

1934 Egito, Cairo/ Cidade dos Medjais.

Ardeth analisava o deserto com seus cansados olhos castanhos. Fazia semanas que não dormia bem, principalmente depois que a Grande Anciã alertou sobre um grande perigo que se aproximava e traria as trevas. O homem estava tão centrado que não notara quando uma sombra feminina pairou sobre sua forma.

-Ardeth, meu velho, você está querendo um bronze?- perguntou Ramla. A jovem movimentou seu ágil corpo e sentou-se de frente para seu mestre. Os cabelos loiros lisos estavam bagunçados e os olhos azuis mostraram que a garota acordara a pouco tempo.

-Ramla, sei o que vai perguntar... Essa visita é demasiadamente importante para você?

-Sim, Ardeth. Olhe, faço 18 anos daqui a duas semanas. Pelo menos no dia do meu aniversário, deixe-me ir a aquele orfanato. Não sei porque, mas sinto que preciso ir lá. –respondeu a moça com seriedade. Ramla sonhara inúmeras vezes com o lugar, e que lá seria guiada por uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros e chegará ao seu irmão perdido. Não o vira em sonho já que sempre é acordada no momento exato mas lembrava da mulher e do lugar.

"Em 1898, enquanto o pai de Ramla vigiava as proximidades do rio Nilo, uma barca bateu e todos os tripulantes se jogaram a tempo. Menos uma jovem que não sabia nadar. O Medjai, com o sentimento de pena, subiu a barca e a ajudou a descer. Porém, em poucos minutos de dialogo, o jovem se sentiu preso a mulher. A americana, de olhos azuis curiosos e cabelos castanhos claros, começou a ocupar sua mente, seus sonhos e sua vida.

Mesmo prometido a continuar o sangue puro dos Medjais, o jovem tentou persuadir a tribo a aceitar a mulher, que encantou a todos. Ela escutava todas as lendas e as compreendia, mesmo sendo uma ocidental que pusera os pés no Egito apenas naquele ano. Rapidamente aprendera e entendera os costumes, até explicava aos filhos dos chefes. Ela havia perdido toda a família na América, não havia mais esperança de ter um lar. Porém precisou visitar o Egito para resolver os últimos negócios que seu pai deixara: dívidas. Com muito esforço, pagou tudo e embarcou num passeio para ver as pirâmides antes de voltar pra casa, onde encontrou o Medjai.

Dois anos depois dera a luz a um forte garotinho, que tinha os olhos da mãe mas a energia e bravura do pai. A americana e o Medjai logo notaram que a criança seria especial, a Grande Anciã via isso no garoto. Ao completar um ano, o bebê recebeu a marca sagrada. Não veio de tinta ou agulhas, mas dos deuses. Eles avisavam que a criança era o Medjai Sagrado. O homem que salvaria o mundo do Mal ao lado da lendária filha de Isis, encarregada de guia-lo por todas as vidas. Ambos tinham a vida entrelaçada como uma só e destinados a pertencer ao outro.

Porém, numa noite, houve uma guerra na entrada da Cidade dos Magis. Os Guerreiros de Sangue, seguidores fiéis a Mathayus o Escorpião Rei, tentaram invadir o território e levar a criança. A Americana levou o filho a Grande Anciã e perguntou se o menino sobreviverá. A Grande Anciã a dissera: _"Deixe que o deserto o guiará a seu destino"._


	2. Chapter 2

A Americana sabia que a mulher jamais errara e nunca colocaria a vida da humanidade em risco. Fugindo juntamente com quatro jovens medjais, a Americana levou o pequeno Richard de 3 anos para longe do conflito. Ela foi alertada de que deveria deixar a criança no meio do deserto antes que o sol se erguesse. Com lágrimas marcando o rosto cheio de areia e suor, a Mulher deixará seu filho em um cesto e com cobertor. Seu lado racional dizia que o que fazia era loucura e arriscaria a vida do filho por causa de um velha louca. Mas sabia que era pra ser feito. Voltou alguns quilômetros em seu camelo e aguardou, junto com os jovens medjais, que algo acontecesse. Então surgiu um homem, Wiston, que caminhava a caminho da Força Aérea e ouvirá um choro de criança. O homem olhou para os lados mas não vira ninguém e decidiu levar a criança para o Orfanato do Cairo. Era um bom homem, um homem bêbado, mas um bom homem.

A Americana retornou a tribo e chorou por dias. Demorou vários anos para que ela e o Medjai tivessem outra criança, a pequena Ramla. A menina recebera uma marca sagrada na palma da mão por ser a futura Grande Anciã, que guiaria sua tribo com suas visões e evitaria que o mundo tornasse o caos. A Americana morrera anos depois, de uma doença grave que alastrou muitos da tribo. O pai se exilara de todos e ignorara a própria filha. Ele prometera que vigiaria o deserto mas nunca mais retornaria para descansar, para que seu coração não doesse mais".

Ardeth estudou as feições da garota por alguns instantes.

-Então, tem minha permissão mas volte antes do anoitecer.

-Obrigada, Ardeth, você não vai se arrepender!- a garota o abraçou e correu para sua tenda.

O medjai fechou os olhos. Descobrira há um ano que seu melhor amigo, Rick O'connell era a criança perdida mas ele não conseguiu que o americano se convencesse disso. Não poderia avisar a Ramla, porque a Grande Anciã avisou que a garota chegaria ao irmão sem sua ajuda.

Londres, Inglaterra.

O verão chegara, para a alegria dos estudantes. Principalmente para Alexander O'connell. O garoto não aguentava olhar para o rosto dos professores ou cochilar sobre os livros na aula de cálculos. Ele queria retornar em breve ao Egito, procurar tesouros com seus pais ou pelo menos tentar.

-Não conte nada!- cochichou Alex para Emily. Os dois estavam agora no salão principal da Mansão O´connell. O menino pegou a bolsa e mostrou uma caixa para a amiga. A caixa velha era cheia de inscrições egípcias e, quando o menino abriu, havia um pedaço de papiro e joias.

-Onde achou isso?- perguntou Emily, enquanto pegava o papiro. Emily era amiga de Alex desde os 3 anos e sempre se metera nas confusões junto com o amigo.

-No museu da minha mãe, mas ninguém conseguia abrir esse tro... Objeto, aí eu tinha pegue uma chave egípcia antiga que meus pais têm e deu certo.

-Nossa, Alex, você tem que mostrar para seus pais!


	3. Chapter 3

-Mostrar o que?

As crianças viraram e viram Rick O'connell descendo as escadas. Vestindo uma roupa comum de um inglês, O'connell deixa uma das mechas castanhas acinzentadas cair sobre os olhos. Rick estreitou os olhos para as duas crianças, já sentindo que algo estava errado.

-Humm, oi, pai! Eu e Emily vamos estudar latim na sala de leitura. –disse Alex, discretamente chutando a caixa para de trás do sofá e pegando a mochila dele.

-Okay, mas não quebrem nada. Da última vez, tive que consertar as janelas e sua mãe não vai gostar. –avisou Rick enquanto descansava os papéis de administração do Museu de Antiguidade na mesa ao lado. Há um ano, Rick ajudava Evelyn a administrar o museu e notou que ele era bom em negócios. Na verdade, desde que encontrara a britânica, percebeu que ele não era tão ignorante e se sentia satisfeito consigo e com a família.

-Certo! Vem, Emy.

As crianças subiram as escadas correndo e O'connell os observou. Tudo parecia finalmente estar em ordem, pensou o aventureiro, pelo menos por 5 minutos antes de um deles destruir algo. Ele foi até a varanda do segundo andar, onde encontrou sua esposa. Evelyn Carnahan O'connell estava mais linda a cada dia, parecendo uma deusa do Antigo Egito. Ela observava o tempo, e notara que viria uma grande tempestade. Seus cabelos negros cacheados descasavam sobre o vestido verde escuro e suas mãos estavam pousadas sobre uma espada. Todas as sextas, naquele horário, Rick e ela praticavam lutas de espada. Mas nunca demorava muito até que se interessassem em fazer outras coisas no quarto do casal.

Ela notou a presença do marido e, aproveitando que Rick estava desatento, levantou a espada para cima da cabeça dele e pausou quando estava próximo dos fios de cabelo.

-Uou!- ele exclamou surpreso. Quem diria que a bibliotecária tímida que ele conheceu na prisão se tornaria tão boa em lutas.

-Você me disse uma vez que devemos ficar muito atentos com os movimentos do nosso oponente. –disse ela com um sorriso vencedor.

-É que eu ainda estava estudando meu oponente.- Rick brincou acenando para que a esposa com as duas mãos pra cima.

Evelyn riu e jogou uma espada para o marido. Então eles começaram a lutar. Desde quando eles se conheceram, Evy aprendeu a lutar como ninguém e já chegou a vencer Rick em sua lua de mel (de acordo com ele, Evelyn havia jogado sujo).

-Administrar o museu não é tão interessante. –ela comentou- Hoje vi dois jovens egiptólogos e lembrei-me de nós. Eu os invejo.- A mulher deu um golpe por cima, mas Rick defendeu rapidamente.

Rick se defende de mais dois golpes e atacou uma vez, fazendo Evelyn correr para dentro de casa, mas continuando golpes de defesa.

-Evy, foi melhor assim. Estamos tendo mais tempo com Alex, para nós e estamos fora de perigo. Sei que você queria que o nome da sua família se elevasse no ramo, mas não podemos correr tantos riscos.

Evelyn golpeia Rick de uma forma que o faz cair. Ele defende, e vê a espada a centímetros de sua cabeça. Evy senta no tórax do marido e coloca a espada próxima ao pescoço dele.

-Se rende Sr. O'connell?


End file.
